


【希斯丑X凤凰丑】自由因子

by yezijunsang



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezijunsang/pseuds/yezijunsang
Summary: 开始时间是亚瑟被开除的那晚，假设亚瑟遇上了Joker，忽略时间线，就让他们见上吧，一个傻黑甜故事
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Kudos: 38





	【希斯丑X凤凰丑】自由因子

**Author's Note:**

> 希斯丑用Joker写  
> 凤凰丑用亚瑟写作
> 
> 只有吻戏和不正经暗示

1.

“槽糕的一天，是吗?”

亚瑟从满是裂缝的玻璃中看见一张花白的脸，再加上巨大的微笑让他清楚和自己搭话的是与自己一样的小丑。

他对待常人友善，对待同类悲悯，虽然不知道自己有什么资本同情别人(明明自己已经是跌入谷底的渣滓)，可他还是扭曲起脸来，露出笑脸。他僵硬的心驱使自己友善，殊不知那些破碎的玻璃使他的表情歪曲地更加怪异。

他回答，“是。”简简单单的一个词(希望不显得敷衍)，承认起来却花光了力气。

“我也一样。”那小丑末尾发了个笑声，小声却尖锐，刺在亚瑟的心上。

亚瑟猜测他也该要是用公共电话，于是急匆匆打开玻璃门出去。借着电话亭的顶灯，又托了失去碎玻璃扭曲效果的福——他发现了一件令人毛骨悚然的事情。

“你的嘴，是、怎么回事?”亚瑟紧张起来，这种事可不常见，而这种人常出现在恐怖片里。如果他现在的确是在看恐怖片，他可能连一个惊讶都懒得做出，可现在这位“恐怖片人物”就切实地在自己跟前，处于一个极其危险的距离。

恐惧密密麻麻地从绞紧的胃爬上了他的喉咙，仿佛扼住了他的脖子。你要知道，由于他的精神病，无论何种情形，只要情绪上来，笑声便会像濒死的嚎叫从他的喉间发出，几乎让他窒息。

那位小丑夸张地做出恍然大悟的神情，好似他才发现自己嘴角的伤一样，指上自己嘴角的刀疤，“你说这个?好嘛，我记起来了，前些天不当心划到了，你知道的，刀很锋利，一不小心就流血，我又正巧很粗心。”

他看着那位小丑嘴角的伤疤，笑出了眼泪，眼泪代表他在哭。实际上，他不想哭，但是他太害怕了，这个笑非常的不合时宜，无数次幻想的死亡仿佛近在咫尺，而且今天也太糟糕了，眼泪让他回味起了糟糕，糟糕地像恶臭城市里堆积如山的垃圾堆。对之生活他像个木讷的局外人，那套需要自我摸索的规则摆在他面前可他还是希望它快走吧，悄悄地从他手里划走吧，别见面了你这个倒霉蛋!但是生活就是坨屎，你不得不承认，还具有口香糖的特性，躺在地上等人踩的那种，你甩不掉它。还有那些伤疤，他没有原因的从恐惧转而开始悲伤起来，甚至把恐怖片的色彩换成了忧郁的蓝，性格里突然多了份多愁善感。

无人关注，被人戏弄、背叛、误会，甚至都没人认认真真和他交谈，他像被抛弃了，他身体里的小齿轮不会转动了，支撑他的东西都已经被榨干了。

夜晚里所有都是黑色，除了白色的脸和红色的嘴。

“好吧这是个玩笑我承认，不过也没有那么好笑啦。”那位小丑摇着头翻了个心不在焉的白眼。

亚瑟咳着，忍着不把五脏六腑给呕出来，他手忙脚乱地从包里翻出了那张小贴士卡片，如同垂死前的挣扎，他不希望被误认为无礼，或许有些惺惺作态，但亚瑟坚持这么做。

小丑接过那张卡片，随意地扫了几眼，他却突然发出了笑，笑得癫狂，不顾及其他，只有自己，张扬极了，随即又收住笑声，上扬的伤疤依旧演绎着笑容，“要这样笑，好好笑，认真笑。”

他接着说:“再见，可怜的先生，千万记住我的名字，Joker.”他像位虚假绅士，用最放肆的动作行着最规矩的礼仪。

——是“See you”而不是“Bye”。

亚瑟从发作的病症中缓过来时，Joker早已消失在了黑夜里。他靠在电话亭外喘息着，目光聚焦在一个被丢弃在路边的易拉罐上，突然想到好玩的事情冷笑了一阵——归功于幽默细胞，他想，说不定他们真的会在什么疯人院里再见。

2.

这不能怪他!真的!他们三个人渣罢了，他只是失手，一时激动……那把枪说到底也不是自己的!亚瑟的血液从未像现在这般沸腾过，好像有谁开动了使心脏跳动的泵，拼了命地让它运作。

害怕，有，那是当然的，杀人可不是什么常有事，畏惧是天生的。但更多的是兴奋，甚至深埋于心底还有狂喜。他奋力地狂奔(事实上是逃跑)，他不能被抓住，不能这么白白地被抓住，他才刚活起来啊。随便跑哪吧，让他喘口气就行了，让他静下来体会体会何谓“活着”，让他冷静、冷静，思考、思考。

Joker居高临下在地铁出口的台阶之上鼓掌，四下无人，那掌声重重落在亚瑟心头，他扬声说:“干得漂亮。”

他从何而来?难不成在跟踪他?亚瑟胡乱的在脑中抛出一些问题后用眼神扫过他就往狭窄的街道上跑去，原谅他不能打个招呼，不能再去关心关心嘴角那两道伤疤，说不定两个疯子能成为好朋友呢。不过那两道伤疤似乎不需要再去过问了，他现在只想向他分享自己现在的活力，再说了，谁的身上没有伤呢?有的只是没展露在外而已。

他冲出血淋淋的案发现场，朝着没有路灯的地方奋力地跑。不合脚的滑稽鞋子使他的跑姿越发不太正常，仿佛是在夜里终于等到机会出洞的老鼠，兴奋地要施展身手却又害怕于被发现。所以他逃离路灯，逃离零散行人的怪异目光。他打开公厕的门，用了几乎能把门框震碎(夸张地说)的力气把一切关在门外，把自己锁在了狭小的空间里。

他奔涌的血液使他无法停歇，他想做些什么，即使这里昏暗的似乎空无一物。

他先是向外滑动了脚尖，和冰凉的瓷砖亲吻，又张开臂膀，与冷漠的灯光相拥。他开始舞蹈，顺应着自己的心，跟着自己血液奏出的旋律，放肆的优雅。

他想他大概要爆炸了。

他望着镜中的自己，画着小丑的可悲笑脸，却从所未有地觉得他赏心悦目起来。

3.

小丑杀人案成了今天的头条。

亚瑟正一个人在街上走着，他闲不住，打算出来看看自己造就的后果，甚至这些盖过了内心的抑郁使他得意洋洋起来。

他在报刊边停下，一墙皆是有关小丑的消息，他对这关注感到喜悦。

“是卖笑的小丑，还是小丑王牌呢?”

Joker从那张小丑杀人案的报纸后露出脸来，笑脸同封面图画上的一样狰狞吓人，却未吓到亚瑟。他显然在思考Joker作为开场白的问题，那问题有些煽风点火的意味，所以他脱口而出，“这是恶魔的低语吗?”

Joker舔舔嘴唇，“这得看你了，跟随你的心，做个判断。”他的装扮混在街道上只让人知道他是个政治狂热者，并不会引来过多的关注，甚至大部分人还会厌恶地移开目光，没人喜欢惹麻烦——这给他们二位构建了一个小小空间。

亚瑟的嘴角咧开，有什么压在心头的东西松动了，又有什么东西生长了出来，或者说是坚定了。

他笑起来，不同于犯病时，他觉得轻快了些，他回答:“我和你一样。”

4.

谎言。

他看着关于她母亲的档案，有意忘却的记忆从角落里咆哮着疯狂涌出，那些虐待和惨叫……亚瑟崩溃了，仿佛周围的一切都瞬间裂成了碎片，他只生活在一个脏兮兮的罐子里，再向外摸索全是自己的血肉。

“噢可怜可怜，我这笑脸也是拜父亲所赐，我的母亲默不作声。”Joker触碰着他的肩膀，嘴里的话语饱含情感却像宣读台词。

亚瑟笑起来，那是因为他的精神病，可放在此时此刻，这听起来像是嘲笑，他在嘲笑自己，伴随着嚎啕。

Joker又转而去抚摸亚瑟的头发，像对待自己的宠物那样。

他在亚瑟的额头落下一个温柔到致命的吻，像对待一个乖巧的孩子。

“你知道吗?我把父母杀了，然后给自己割上笑脸让自己永远开心。”

亚瑟更加相信他是煽风点火的恶魔了，他要去干件事情，非干不可的事情，如果要说原因，他会把责任全权推卸到Joker身上。

他来到医院，干脆利落的让给自己留条命的女人断了气，没有悲伤。

他感到从所未有的释然，开心极了，有什么好悲伤的呢?既然生活于荒诞的喜剧之中，那就好好表演，而他的演出才刚刚奏起序曲，杂乱无章又深得他心，总之，那该是首隆重的交响乐。

Joker尖笑着进来，“我真是太喜欢你了!”

那是个拥抱，一个几乎要让亚瑟脱力的拥抱，Joker的手臂完完全全环住了他，锢住他枯枝样的身体，“亲爱的，你太瘦了。”

亚瑟已经记不大清楚了，阳光仿佛描绘中的圣母一样照耀着，欢乐像面包坊里的奶油味一样洋溢着，他不知道自己怎么回到了家，可他记得Joker一直挨着他的肩膀。

粗犷的踹门打破了家里的沉默气息，这么安静可不行，亚瑟打开了年纪不小的收音机，频道里正播出《摩登时代》里的那首《Smile》，他跟着哼了起来。

Joker比亚瑟高出半个头，于是他扮起绅士道:“我能邀请你一起跳支舞吗?美丽的小姐。”

美丽的小姐。真够混乱的，亚瑟想到，可他不在意，这个世界已经炸出五彩斑斓的烟花了，再灿烂些也不为过。

“乐意之至。”

亚瑟接过了Joker伸来的手，Joker一用力，他们便紧挨在了一起，踩着节拍默契的走着步子。

“  
Smile though your heart is achin'，  
Smile even though it's breakin'。   
”

“我晚上会参加莫瑞的脱口秀，我会说一个笑话，你得认真看好。”亚瑟期待着，一个久违的别人对他的承诺。

“去个以践踏人为乐的破地方，你可真有趣。”Joker无所谓的说，接着带亚瑟融入到自己突发奇想的舞步里。

“我知道，但是答应我吧，你会注视着我。”他最有价值的自杀需要一个最重要的观众，亚瑟很快跟上了Joker的步子。

“想怎么出场?要我观看可得最精彩和扎眼。”Joker像在打趣，看上去心不在焉的，但是眼神始终落在亚瑟身上，从未离开过。

“一个……Joker的出场。”

亚瑟换上了那套鲜艳的西装，绿色的头发和小丑的妆容，这才是他，他望着镜子满意的认为。而另一位小丑在他身后，低下头，有点出乎意料的，把嘴唇贴上了他的。

那算吻，而且对双方都拥有要命的吸引力，亚瑟扬着头捧住上者的脸庞，那姿态像在求吻，而Joker也用力的往前侵入，用舌头翘开对方紧闭的唇齿，他感到对方也在生涩的把舌头冲撞进自己的口腔，一阵“唇枪舌战”，像在互相争执着什么，亚瑟又觉得自己那巨大的喜悦要让他炸开。

Joker放开他，用火热的舌头舔过绝不满足于此的猩红嘴唇，制止住自己，“好了我的宝贝，去吧，我会看着你。”

5.

第五具尸体出自他手。

他却更加感到骨子里的自由得到解放，他肆意的摊在沙发上，在空荡荡的演播室里对着直播镜头把玩着枪械，对着莫瑞逐渐冷却的身体又开了一枪。

这是咎由自取，亚瑟想。

他开心的想到了某个人，“你为我骄傲吗?”他对着镜头突然问了一句。

警察举着上膛的枪支冲进来，他悠哉的举起意味投降的双手，却表现的像个大获全胜的王。他被粗鲁的按在地板上，手腕被铐在了身后，他笑起来，想起那位被小丑们淹没的警察先生。

哥谭陷入了绝对的混乱，红色的火焰燃起了城市的本性。

警车里，旁边的Joker说:“一切都乱糟糟的，宝贝你太棒了。”

亚瑟说:“你不觉得他们都活过来了吗?”

他转头，旁边却空无一人。

警察恶狠狠的叫他神经病。

“我是啊。”亚瑟轻快的回答。

然而这场不用负责任的暴力风波过了几个月又被压下，但暗潮永远在涌动，谁知道哪天又会掀起一场巨浪。

6.  
阿卡姆疯人院。

亚瑟又造出第六具尸体，或许把疯人院搞得乱糟糟的确很有趣。

他跟着警报声蹦蹦跳跳，在医护人员的追赶下躲进了厕所。

“嗨，可爱的先生，又见面了。”

两位Joker先生在厕所里进行了活塞运动，Joker在Joker的身下，Joker把Joker咬出了血，至于谁是谁得你自己想象了。

他们还一起策划了逃脱，并且成功，不过那是后话。


End file.
